


I Will Wait For You

by einfach_mich



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin sends his only sons to Midgard to live as humans in the hope they will gain the wisdom they need to become men worth of their crowns. </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://black-nata.tumblr.com/post/18106357193/and-the-wolf-falls-in-love-with-the-lamb-thor"> post on Tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait For You

_A lone wolf cries in the starless night. A raven answers with a sharp squawk and takes to the air, wings beating against the darkness. A king watches in silence, the burden of his choice weighing heavier than any crown upon his scared brow. A queen sits in shadows clutching two royal mantels in her white knuckled fists. Crimson and Emerald silk slip through her fingers to pool upon the floor and catch her tears. Paying silent witness to her grief._

_And so the sons of Asgard were cast into the wilds of Midgard. A test, a trail to temper and train their souls. The last desperate act of a father hoping to turn two boys into men, who would one day be kings._

Ethan's golden hair clung to his sweat dapple brow and made him look strangely younger in the bright summer sunlight.  Mark brushed the dampness away with back of his hand, getting a weak slap to his wrist in response. A few years age difference felt like a fathomless sea between them in these moments. 

"You should have waited for back up," Mark grumbled, leaning back in the hard plastic chair. His hand combing through his ink black hair for want of something to do.

"I didn't have the time, I had to get them out of the building," Ethan argued, gingerly shifting in the hospital bed to turn away from the light coming in from the window. "Could you close the blinds?" 

Mark sighs, standing to pull the tangled cord and drew the blinds closed. "You can't keep playing the hero, Ethan."

"Says who?" Ethan began to chuckle, but quickly gasped at the pain it sent through him. 

Mark watched him with a frown, wishing that just once Ethan would just follow the plan. He worked so hard to make sure they could get through a job safely, and every time Ethan went off the rails. Every time he charged in, playing the hero and nearly got himself killed trying to save civilians. It wasn't their job, wasn't their assignment. That never stopped his partner. 

"You should request a new partner," Ethan said in a sober tone, his eyes fixed on his bandaged hand. 

"Don't be an idiot," Mark sneered, gathering his jacket and dropping a pile of magazines onto the table beside the bed. Why Ethan loved to read the stupid rags was beyond Mark, but it didn't stop to him from picking them up on the way to the hospital.

"I'm not," Ethan arguing weakly. "I know I'm a pain in the ass-"

"Stop it!" Mark fixed him with a resolute glare. "No one's changing partners."

"Mark," Ethan reached out toward his partner, bandaged hand trembling slightly. "Thanks, man."

Mark stared at the outstretched hand, but didn't take it. "Get better, Ethan."

He turned on his heels and walked out of the room without saying another word. It was stupid. He should have taken the out, but he just couldn't. 

Mark never wanted a partner in the first place, resented being saddled with a bright-eyed, youngster like Ethan. He requested a reassignment three times in their first year together and was denied every time. Coulson, the son of bitch, held a grude like a dog with a bone and would never forgive Mark for shooting him in Budapest. 

After four years, somewhere along the way Mark and Ethan became partners, real partners. Ethan mattered to him in a way no one ever had. Mark couldn't let him go. Caring about Ethan was never in the plan, but like his partner always said nothing ever goes according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. No idea if I'll ever add to it. I welcome image inspiration or suggestions on how to expand. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
